User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 1 - Chapter 2
Chapter 2 - Pick Yer Poison Either way, this fanfic's not dying any slower than it is now. <- Chapter 1 Chapter 3 -> (A couple of days have passed since Stristan, Stechie, and Sthien fought and defeated Skybomber. Upon his request, the three visited Skybomber in the hospital. Although there is no hostility in the air, the team is still caught in silence.) Stristan: ...so if this is about what happened two days ago, we're really sorry- Skybomber: No, no. It's not that. I just wanted to bring you here to pass on a warning. Have any of you heard of Berzerker Corps.? Stristan: You mean the underground group of mad scientists, corrupt business men, and general criminals all bent on having the world kneel to their power? Stechie: I thought that was Illuminati. Skybomber: No, what your friend said there was right. Berzerker Corps. has been working silently to control this world. But there's something else about them that I wanted to bring attention to: Big Blue had just become the head of the organization. (Le gasp!) Sthien: But wait! The Blues' assimilation tools combined with Berzerker Corps.'s science...does that mean?! Skybomber: Yes. It's very likely that I am not the only hero they've managed to turn Blue. If only I hadn't been captured myself... Stristan: Hey, don't worry about that. We can take care of any Blue that gets in our way. Skybomber: You were able to beat me, so I know that. Please, bring back as many of those heroes as possible. We need all the strength we can get to end this combined evil. (The next day, Stristan, Stechie, and Sthien hear of people being attacked by what is seemingly nothing. They head out to investigate, ending up near an abandoned warehouse.) Stechie: So this is where the latest victim got attacked. It's always the shady parts of town, isn't it... Stristan: Well we better find out what's... (Hears some loud clanging) What's that sound? Stechie: Oh, that's just my newest invention: The Crash Magnets. (Pulls out a couple of small and hyperactive magnets separately contained from each other.) Stristan: And where's the "Crash" come in? Stechie: Well... (Removes both magnets from the containers and jumps away) (The magnets violently slam into each other at such a fast rate it causes an explosion!) Stechie: It's a bit of a failed experiment. (From not too far, a hidden figure watches the three...) Stristan: Okay, but back on track...where are we going to find this attacker? Sthien: Hopefully that explosion didn't scare them off. Stechie: But why would they still be hanging around in the same place they attacked someone in? Sthien: You're right. We should probably go somewhere else- (Suddenly, a dark green stickman covered in purple, dripping toxin dashes towards Stechie!) Sthien: What the! (Stechie swings her arm at the attacker, knocking him afar, but he re-balances himself from two legs and an arm. A sharp needle-like rod unsheathes from one of his arms, and he proceeds to charge at Stechie.) Stechie: I don't have time for this. Activate Anti-Bio Field- (But before Stechie can activate her force field, the stickman manages to stab his rod into her mechanical body! He then proceeds to reach towards one of her compartment cases and takes something...) Stickman: I'll be taking this...you'll know why... (He takes off from the warehouse.) Stristan: Stechie! Are you alright?! Stechie: I dunno what was in that rod, but it must've injected something directly into the system! I can't move! Stristan: That must have been the attacker from earlier! Sthien: If so, we better follow him! Stechie: I hope you guys get him, cause he can bite my shiny metal- (Stristan is suddenly hit from the back of his head!) Stechie: ...actually, didn't the report say the attacker was seemingly nothing? I think we just found him... Stristan: Why I'll- (Stristan swings, but hits nothing. He continues to get attacked by nothing, as the invisible force suddenly speaks.) ???: (Singing) He's a real Nowhere Man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody... Sthien: I won't let you hurt my friend any more! (Sthien tosses his scarf, which wraps around Nowhere Man.) Sthien: Gotcha! (Sthien rushes to punch Nowhere Man, but when he does, he only hits the air!) Sthien: What?! (As the scarf unravels, Nowhere Man uppercuts Sthien.) Nowhere Man: It's strange how being an invisible stickman makes me immune to other stickmen, but who am I to question? (Nowhere Man then proceeds to grab Sthien and beats him down.) Nowhere Man: (Singing) Doesn't have a point of view, knows not where he's going to, isn't he a bit like you and me? (As Stristan struggles to get back up, Nowhere Man tosses Sthien's body at Stristan, knocking both of them down.) Nowhere Man: I think you know that you're next, missy. But I just might spare your life if you tell me where Skybomber is... Stechie: I'd no sooner die than accept help from the likes of you. Nowhere Man: Have it your way, then. And don't think you can try something stupid on me with some sort of front head vulcan. (The head of Stechie's robot is slammed into the ground from behind.) Stechie: AGH! (Nowhere Man steps on the robot's body, then sets his other foot above the head.) Nowhere Man: A shame even you had to be defiant. But at least you won't make as much of a mess. Stechie: ...heh heh heh. I was hoping you'd do that. Did you not notice something? Nowhere Man: (Feels some vibrating from his foot) Hm? (Nowhere Man raises his sole and finds a magnet stuck into it!) Nowhere Man: What?! What is- Stechie: Crash Magnets. Looks like you're about to find out why they're called that. (From the distance, the silhouette of a stickman rapidly approaches Nowhere Man - It's the poisonous stickman!) Nowhere Man: No! I won't be taken down by something so foolish! (The Nowhere Man attempts to run, but the magnet causes him to get pulled closer to the stickman!) Stickman: Goodbye, Lucy in the sky... (Drags his feet to slow down) (Once the stickman gets into range, he proceeds to swing a baseball bat at Nowhere Man, not only knocking him out and away, but also revealing his brown and black bordered body as Blue paint flies off it. The poisonous stickman jumps away as he discards the Crash Magnet in his hands, letting both magnets crash and explode. A few minutes later, Stristan and Sthien regain consciousness and help Stechie back up.) Stechie: You're lucky, you know. If this body wasn't completely trashed, I'd slap you. Stristan: Who are you, anyways? Stickman: ...they call me Stivan. Just know that I'm aiming to revive fighters like him. (With those words, Stivan takes off...) Stristan: So I guess he's on our side. Sthien: That reminds me. Just how did you end up like that, Stechie? Stechie: Well, when a nerd and her technology love each other very much- Stristan: Stechie! Not in front of the kids! Sthien: ...I'm only about 2 years younger than you guys. And I meant why you're so small. Stechie: Oh. Well, it's a good story, and now you'll have to hear it on our way back to my lab. (Within the ruins of X-Japan, Zeit waits before the alternate universe portal. Stlars comes in heaving a giant crate.) Zeit: Is that the specimen I, Zeit, requested? Stlars: (Panting) Yessir! He sure didn't go down without a fight! Zeit: As expected. Stlars: What do you need him for, anyways? Zeit: Oh, not much. Just a simple experiment to see what would happen if I, Zeit, interfered with another universe. Now open the top, carefully. I'll begin the tape. (As Stlars carefully pries the crate top open, Zeit starts a tape player. Once the top is opened, Zeit tosses the player in and Stlars immediately closes the crate once the player is in, but a couple of hornets escape from the crate.) Zeit: Now push the crate in. (Tosses knives at the hornets, killing them.) (Stlars pushes the crate into the alternate universe portal. While the crate and its contents are being warped, the player continously repeats a mantra...) Tape player: Take over Berzerker Corps and kill them all....take over Berzerker Corps and kill them all....take over Berzserker Corps and kill them all.... (Once the crate reaches its destination, one of its sides crashes into the ground. A figure surrounded by hornets exits the crate with the crushed player in his hand.) ???: I understand...my mission. ''- End -'' Category:Blog posts